ozmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
About
''' About' '''This wikia is about the manga & otome game Ozmafia!!' Our heroine has amnesia and finds herself in a familiar town full of mafia families. She gets picked by one of them, the Oz family. They’re not just any family though, they are the Wizard of OZ characters, with the leader being the Lion Caramia, and his two right hand men the Scarecrow Kyrie and the Tin Man Axel. They give her the name Fuka and from that day on she spends her days being a freeloader and interacting with other mafia families in town. Spoilers immediately following the jump Spoilors! Spoilers! Spoilers! Spoilers! ( if you plan on playing the game soon i recommend NOT reading below) There once was a girl named Dorothy who along with her dog Toto, got her house blown away and had to follow the yellow brick road to Emerald City. On her way she met a brainless scarecrow, a heartless tin man and a cowardly lion. They all decided to stick together and hope that the Wizard of Oz would give them what they are missing, and allow Dorothy to go home. Once they reached Emerald City everyone got their brains, hearts and courage but Dorothy decided that she can’t leave her traveling friends alone. She decided to stay back so she could watch over them and she acquired magic powers to do so. Unfortunately by doing so, she became a witch and in order to not become the wicked witch of the west, she had to be forever alone as she is not allowed to use magic for her own benefit. By request she then turned the lion, the scarecrow and the tin man into humans, and created a town for them and other fairy tail characters and throwing them into the mix. All the characters she created are essentially immortal. The humans who live in this town though ARE mortal which is why they are commoners and only the created cast all somehow banded into separate mafia groups. In order to be able to watch over everyone but not interact with them directly, Dorothy also created a tower in the middle of the city where she confined herself along with her dog Toto. After a while though, Dorothy got lonely and decided to leave the tower. By leaving town though, it messed up her magic and split her body, soul and magic into 3 parts. The body is in a coma, the magic is wandering outside town as Caesar and the soul…..is our heroine Fuka! Dorothy is a child, but because she is a witch she is never able to grow up, and Fuka represents who she wished to become: kind, sweet, and beautiful. While back at the ranch, the tower and the dog Toto are both angry that Dorothy has left them. Sou is the result of the tower and Toto becoming one. His goal is to do whatever is necessary to bring back Dorothy and has been the mastermind all along.